Without title
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Tja ist eine Romanze zwischen ...x... und ...x... (ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es selber noch net so genau, was daraus wird .0 Einfach mal R
1. Streit

Without title  
  
Disclaimer: Ich = nix. Bis auf die Idee.  
  
Warnings: Slash *irres lachen* ... *räusper*, OOC (wahrscheinlich, ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, die Charakter der Personen *leicht* umzuformen -.- ), Rechtschreibfehler (eine *Menge* Rechtschreibfehler!) und es ist meine erste HP Story und wurde von mir geschrieben.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron kamen gerade von einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit den Hufflepuffs. „Ihr müsst diesen Zauber unbedingt noch üben"redete Hermine auf die zwei Jungs ein. „Er ist Prüfungsstoff!"„Äh, Hermine...?" „Oder habt ihr Prof. McGonagall nicht gehört?"„Hermine..."Ron klang eindeutig genervt. „Am Besten fangen wir so bald wie möglich damit an"  
  
„Was haben wir den hier?"Die drei Freunde fuhren herum, als sie eine schleppende, allzu bekannte Stimme hörten. Malfoy. „Das Wiesel"er fixierte Ron einige Augenblicke, drehte sich dann abrubt zu Hermine, „Das Schlammblut"Seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung. „Und Sankt Potter"damit wandte er sich Harry zu. Dieser starrte Malfoy wütend an.  
  
„Mischt ihr euch wieder mal in Angelegenheiten ein, die euch nichts angehen?"„Im Gegenteil zu dir und deiner Familie respektieren wir die Privatsphäre anderer, Malfoy!"schnappte Hermine. „Wirklich?"der Slytherin hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wer versucht den ständig das Leben seiner Freunde zu kontrollieren? Was bist du Schlammblut, die Mutter der zwei?"Damit meinte er eindeutig Harry und Ron.  
  
Hermines Augen verengten sich wütend zu Schlitzen. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war Ron hervorgetreten und hatte seine Faust in den Magen des Blonden gerammt. Dieser taumelte leicht, fasste sich aber sofort wieder.  
  
„BELEIDIGE HERMINE N.I.E. WIEDER!!!"presste Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Malfoy brachte es trotz Schmerzen zustande ihn höhnisch anzugrinsen. „Ach nee. Das Wiesel und das Schlammblut. Das passt ja: hässlich und arm"Ron wollte noch mal zuschlagen, jedoch hielt Hermine ihn zurück: „Nicht!"  
  
Harry, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat hervor: „Du musst gerade reden Nalfoy. Deine Familie ist auch nicht gerade die Schönste. Wenn ich da nur an deine Mutter denke...!"Er ließ den Rest des Satzes offen. Malfoy starrte ihn wütend an. „Halt meine Mutter da raus!" Harry schwieg. Ron jedoch, der gemerkt hatte, dass Harry einen Nerv getroffen hatte, meinte: „Oho! Was denn? Harry hat doch recht! Mit solchen Eltern hätte ich mich schon länst umgebracht"  
  
Malfoy hatte wieder einen kalten, arroganten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das glaube ich kaum. Wenigstens kann ich mir etwas zu essen leisten. Und ich habe Eltern, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten"er schaute den Jungen, der lebt provozierend an. Dieser, der eigentlich nicht mehr auf Malfoys Familie herumreiten wollte, zischte: „Lieber überhaupt keine Familie als deine. Die Mutter ein Wrack; der Vater ein Todesser. Kriecht vor einer jämmerlichen Kreatur, die nicht einmal der Schatten ihrer Selbst ist. Und jetzt sag du noch mal was gegen meine Eltern!"  
  
Harrys klare grüne Augen hatten sich verdunkelt. Er musterte Malfoy hasserfüllt, dann drehte er sich um und stampfte davon. Sein rothaariger Freund folgte ihm Augenblicklich. Hermine blieb jedoch unentschlossen stehen. Malfoy sah das Mädchen genervt an. „Was willst du, Schlammblut?" fauchte er. „Ich wollte nur..."begann Hermine, doch Malfoy unterbrach sie: „Du wolltest was? Helfen etwa?!"Er schnaubte ungläubig, höhnisch.  
  
„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"Verschwinde, Schlammblut! Lass mich gefälligst allein! „Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du den Schlag wirklich so leicht weggesteckt hast, wie du vorgibst"schlug Hermine vor, seine vorherigen Worte ignorierend. „Was willst du, Schlammblut? Reicht es nicht, dass du Wiesel und Narbengesicht bemutterst?"„Hör auf sie so zu nennen! Außerdem wollte ich nur... ! Ach egal! Du kannst mich mal!"schrie Hermine und rauschte davon.  
  
Geht doch! dachte Malfoy und verzog schmerzend das Gesicht. Wiesel wird bezahlen! Und Potter gleich mit Missmutig begab er sich Richtung Kerker. Nach wenigen Schritten überlegte er es sich anders und schlug den weg zum Krankenflügel ein.  
  
~+~  
  
So, das war der Auftakt. Ich hoffe der Streit ist nicht allzu gestellt (ich kann so was nicht T.T) Also wenn es euch gefallen habt, reviewt. Wenn nicht, reviewt trotzdem ^.^  
  
Noemi 


	2. Hermine und Draco!

Dieser... ! Was sollte das eigentlich Hermine? Du hättest ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen und gehen sollen Sie betrat den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron und Harry liefen auf sie zu. „Herm, wo warst du? Hat Malfoy dir etwas getan? Wir hätten dich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen sollen" sprudelte es aus Ron heraus.   
  
Harry sah sie ebenfalls besorgt an, jedoch schien er mit seinen Gedanken wo anders zu sein. Wo wohl? schmunzelte Hermine, doch ihre Gedanken verdüsterten sich wieder, da sie sich an Malfoy erinnerte. Sie wollte doch nur mit ihm reden!  
  
Dann bemerkte sie, dass die zwei Jungs immer noch auf eine Antwort warteten. „Uhm, mir geht's gut. Ich - äh - muss noch in die Bücherei" ARGH! Man Herm, hör auf zu stottern. Das ist ja grauenhaft! Sie drehte sich um und flüchtete in die Bücherei um ihre Gedanken zu köären, denn das war der einzige Ort, an dem sie ihre Ruhe haben konnte.  
  
In der Bücherei angekommen schnappte sie sich wahllos irgendwelche Bücher und verkroch sich in ihre Lieblingsecke. Dort stellte sie die Bücher so auf, dass man sie nur bei näherem hinsehen sehen konnte. Sie nahm das oberste Buch und begann zu lesen, dabei vergas sie alles andere.  
  
~+~  
  
Harry lief ziellos in den Gängen von Hogwarts umher. Auch er musste seine Gedanken auf ‚normale' Bahnen bringen. Schließlich war es doch nicht normal, dass er... Stop! Ich muss aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Ich muss an etwas anderes denken... an etwas anderes denken...   
  
Harry war so damit beschäftigt an ‚etwas anderes' zu denken, dass er in etwas hineinlief und von der Wucht des Aufpralls zurückgeschleudert wurde. „Das ist mal wieder typisch Goldjunge" hörte er eine allzu bekannte Stimme, „Hält es nicht für nötig auf den Weg zu achten. Glaubst wohl, dass jeder dir platz machen würde"  
  
Harry sah auf und direkt in ein paar sturmgraue Augen. Toll. Den kann ich jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen „Verschwinde Malfoy!" zischte Harry. „Ich kann sein wo ich will. Das ist schließlich nicht dein Schloss. Wenn es dir nicht passt, kannst du ja gehen" entgegnete Malfoy gewohnt kalt.   
  
„Was tust du hier überhaupt?" wechselte Harry das Thema. „Nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht. Außerdem könnte ich dich das gleiche Fragen. Also du sagst mir, was du hier tust und ich sage dir was ich hier tue" „Mach doch was du willst. Mir doch egal" Harry rauschte an ihm vorbei. Soweit kommst noch, dass ich dem Idioten verrate, was ich hier tue! Er trottete zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.  
  
~+~  
  
Was für ein Idiot dachte Draco grummelnd, nachdem Harry gegangen war, Was mach ich wohl in der nähe des Krankenflügels? Dämlicher Wiesel. Dummer Goldjunge! Missmutig stampfte er in Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
Dort angekommen lief er zum abgelegensten Winkel und wollte sich setzten. Doch es saß schon jemand da. Jemand saß in seiner Ecke. Wütend ging er hin und erkannte, dass es Granger war. „Verschwinde Granger" Diese schreckte auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Was?" „Ich sagte: Verschwinde!" fauchte Draco.  
  
„Vergiss es!" zischte Hermine zuück. „Schön!" Der Slytherin nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal und lies sich neben Hermine nieder. „Was wird das Malfoy?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Was soll was, Granger?" fragte Draco. Hermine starrte ihn an. „Weshalb setzt du, Draco Malfoy, dich neben mich, Hermine Schlammblut Granger?" fragte sie langsam.  
  
„Du bezeichnest dich selbst als Schlammblut?" „Beantworte meine Frage!" fauchte Hermine. „Ich möchte einfach nur ein Buch lesen. Das macht man doch für gewöhnlich in einer Bibliothek, oder?" Hermine wollte wieder erbost dazwischenfahren, doch Malfoy hob die Hand, „Hör auf mich zu unterbrechen Granger! Wo war ich...? Und das hier ist mein Lieblingsplatz" Dann lehnte er sich lässig zurück und begann zu lesen. Der spinnt! Aber wenn er schon hier ist...   
  
„Draco?" Malfoy schaute genervt auf. „Für dich immer noch Malfoy, Schlammblut!" zischte er. „Ich wollte mich doch nur ein wenig mit dir unterhalten" „Ich mich aber nicht mit dir!" „Ich weiß, weshalb du in letzter Zeit so... abwesend bist" griff Hermine zu ihrer letzten Möglichkeit. „W-was? Abwesend? Du spinnst doch!" Er stand auf und ging. Verdammt! Wie kann ein Mensch nur so stur sein? Na schön Malfoy! Ich krieg dich schon noch, so wahr ich Hermine Granger heiße!  
  
~+~  
  
Tja dat war's auch schon.  
  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt,  
  
wie es weiter geht, kommentiert XD 


End file.
